makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Star
Steven Star (Formely known as Steven_Star and StevenStar) is the main hero who protects Hectare City from The Invaded Cults, led by Jacker The Demon Robot from taking over the city, along with a team. History The born of The Spoon Warrior Steven Star was born from his mother and father, Bruce Shader and Rosa Star in 1987. At the age of 5, his dream is to become the leader of Hectare City. TBA Becoming the Protector of Hectare City TBA The Invaded Cult War begins TBA Final Battle against Jacker TBA After War TBA Marriage with Stocking TBA Lawler-RPG TBA Retirement TBA Education TBA Personality TBA Powers He carries his Spoon, wich is a useless weapon, his Sword in the style of The Star Family for Generations, a MoBat, a hybrid of Monray and a Bat, wich can be used as a transport, The Broken Cards, wich becomes a spike trap for upcoming enemies, and an arsenal of weapons. Forms Steven Star can become Dark Steven. For the duration of this transformation, his eyes turned red, his skin goes dark, his shirt becomes dark grey, his pants goes Light black, he grows dark wings, and he's now carries two swords, a blackhole shot, where he shoots a bullet that creates a blackhole, and trasforming his arms into two blades. Gaining a huge boost of speed, strength and defense, however, he cannot teleport. He also gains electrokinetics, and cryokinesis, wich he can able to create electricity and freezing everything in sight. Appearances History-Related Appearances *Steven's Origins *The Star Story: Shadow's Spoon *Dissolution X (Partners with Fiona Blazela) *StevenStar's Wrath: Against the Old Love. (As Dark Steven) *Lawler-RPG (Both normal and Icy Steven) *No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground *No More Anarchy 4: The Revolution *No More Anarchy 5 - The Downfall Other Appearances *Project X² Zone (partnered up w/ Stocking Rose) *Neo Galaxy Crash Combat *Neo Fighter X *SV33 Incredible Crisis 20ZX X Steven Something You Know Whatever (partnered up w/ Blaziken) *EX Combat *John vs. Star Universe: Ultimate Match *Project 7: The Shadow Risk (Mentioned) Relationships The Star Family *Andrew Star - Ancestor *Bruce Shader - Father *Rosa Star - Mother *Ralph Star - Brother *Carolina Star - Sister *George Star - Grandfather The Ishizuka Family *Kukumi Ishizuka - Wife *Kokooto Ishizuka - Sister-in-law *Winnie Star - Daughter *8 Daughers The Blazela Family *Hectare Blazela - Ancestor *Fiona Blazela - Wife *Stephanie BlazeStar - Daughter *Bruce BlazeStar - Son *Kenchia - Daughter-in-law Illegitimate Childrens *Danny Stardrop - Son **Andrew B. Stardrop - Grandson *Lester LostStar - Son *Rosaruru - Daughter Friends *Joseph D. Francis (Friend/Partner) *Cyclone (Partner) *Roxie Nickles *Harold Tock (Childhood Friend) *Eric Erdbeere (Childhood Friend at Kindergarten and 4th grade in the 2nd Elementary School) *Nunchuck Dude *Marco Mirolli (Friend from 5th grade in Elementary to 7th grade in Jr. High School) *Tom Smith *Pixel Man (Good Guy of the Invaded Cults) *Sandvich33 *Agito90 *Helmet *Future Trunks *Phillip Denduski *Venis Turous *Sub-Zero *Kevin Aero *Jimmy *Don Lester *Flame Princess *Bloom *Elizabeth *Adam Jackson *Solty Revant Love Interests *Daniela (Former love interest from Kindergarten to 3th grade in Elementary School) *Nina Teardrop (current the Invaded War) *Sille Lostness *Nakoruru *Mimi Spring Enemies *Jacker the Demon Robot *Vegas Von Blaster *Any memebers of the Invaded Cults *Shao Kahn *Icy *Devil Steven *Anjuno Akira *Trace Sky *Maerzo and Yu * * Gallery Trivia *TBA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Shadow's Spoon Category:User Characters